Avatar Character Haiku
by PinkrMS
Summary: Updated as I think of them. Past Avatars up.
1. Aang

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Wielding great power

The world rests on his shoulders

When still just a child


	2. Katara

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Skilled waterbender

Despite her mother's death she

Has the warmest heart


	3. Sokka

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Strong warrior spirit

Fights to protect those he loves

Won't have further loss


	4. Toph

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Conquering darkness

Through her deep bond with the earth

Won't take your pity


	5. Zuko

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Hating himself for

Banishment by his father

Cannot see his worth


	6. Iroh

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Having lost his son

Strives to do all that he can

To save nephew's heart


	7. Azula

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Cruel ruthless princess

Nothing will get in her way

Will seize full control


	8. Yue

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Despite lover's words

Sacrifices self for tribe

Duty over heart


	9. Ty Lee

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Agile acrobat

Behind a cheerful smile lies

Cool efficiency


	10. Mai

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Stoic blade thrower

Strikes with deadly accuracy

Can't escape boredom


	11. Cabbage Merchant

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Travels Earth Kingdom

But never has any luck

I pity his wares


	12. Foaming Mouth Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Obsessive fanboy

Foams for love of Avatar

Have more dignity!


	13. Appa

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Suspended in time

Escapes genocide to live

As last of his kind


	14. Momo

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Last of lineage

That managed to live through a

Hundred years of war


	15. Zhao

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Lack of self control,

Large ego, and too much pride

Led to his downfall


	16. Long Feng

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Used the Earth King but

What goes around, comes around

Manipulated


	17. Jet

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Consumed by hatred

Forgets his humanity

What does freedom cost?


	18. Hahn

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Shallow pretty boy

Can't remember people's names

Meets a funny end


	19. Suki

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Treasures customs and

Teaches what it really means

To fight like a girl


	20. Haru

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Inspired to fight

Shows the courage befitting

Of an earthbender


	21. Tui

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

First waterbender

To push and pull the ocean

Gives life, gains it back


	22. La

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

When yin loses yang

When the world loses balance

Vengeance must be sought


	23. Pakku

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Sarcastic teacher

Due to stubborn, sexist ways

Lost his greatest love


	24. Jeong Jeong

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Without discipline

Fire is only a curse

Bringing destruction


	25. Koh

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Malignant spirit

Cares not for whose face he takes

Be it love's or friend's


	26. Wan Shi Tong

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Hatred of humans

Stems from years of abuse of

His beloved books


	27. Meng

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Someday she believes

Her big-eared true love will come

Eyes only for her


	28. Aunt Wu

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Sees what lies ahead

But knows one has the strength to

Change one's destiny


	29. Bumi

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Omashu's king knows

Thinking like a mad genius

Will gain victory


	30. Earth King

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Puppet trapped within

City of walls and secrets

Blinded to the truth


	31. Bosco

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Rare non-hybrid bear

Royally pampered and spoiled

King's most favorite pet


	32. Hei Bai

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Spirit of forest

Blinded by rage and sorrow

Abducts human beings


	33. Ozai

Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Powerful monarch

A lord before a father

Kids must be perfect


	34. Ursa

Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Even if it means

Never seeing him again

I will save my son


	35. Oma and Shu

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will. 

* * *

A star-crossed couple

For love, mastered earthbending

Broke through a mountain


	36. Nomads

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

The destination

Does not matter; just travel

While singing a song


	37. Gan Jin

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Always think ahead

Cleanliness is godliness

Never trust a Zhang


	38. Zhang

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Do what's practical

A little dirt never hurts

Unjust are Gan Jins


	39. Teo

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Unhindered by his

Physical limitations

His spirit takes flight


	40. Mechanist

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Sometimes for progress

Sacrifices must be made

People must come first


	41. Canyon Guide

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Knowledgeable guide

Helps refugees safely cross

Risky Great Divide


	42. Professor Zei

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

A scholar seeking

Knowledge for knowledge's sake

Finds eternity


	43. Longshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

This silent archer

Is an understanding and

Loyal companion


	44. Smellerbee

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

A boy or a girl?

It doesn't really matter

I know who I am


	45. Pipsqueak

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

A helpful teammate

Is of great stature and strength

Despite his nickname


	46. The Duke

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Spry freedom fighter

Orphaned young, never had home

Don't forget the "The"


	47. Combustion Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Hired assassin

Detonates surrounding air

Through his eye tattoo


	48. June

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Boldly wielding whip

Sarcastic bounty hunter

Tracks prey with Shirshu


	49. Shirshu

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

No eyes and large snout

Uses scents to navigate

Tongue to paralyze


	50. Lion Turtle

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Legendary beast

With wise words, teaches skill of

Bending energy


	51. Painted Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

A river spirit

Pollution drives her away

Goodwill brings her back


	52. Doc, Xu, Bushi

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Performs different tasks

Depending on hat he wears

Three brothers in one


	53. Than, Ying, Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Loving family shows

That even in times of war

Hope is always born


	54. Lee

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

A reckless young boy

Inquisitive and prying

Looks up to brother


	55. Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Compassionate girl

Father taken and leg scarred

Knows the pains of war


	56. Jin

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Assertive and bright

Animated and playful

A real romantic


	57. On Ji

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Friendly and pleasant

Open-minded to new things

Bad taste in boyfriends


	58. Hide

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Prone to jealousy

Bullies those around him, but

Favored by teachers


	59. Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Quite full of himself

Flirts with any pretty girl

Crosses the wrong group


	60. Ruon Jian

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Likes to play it cool

Seems confident in his looks

Smoothing hair often


	61. Lo & Li

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Ancient twin sisters

Advisers to Azula

Attractive when young


	62. Sozin

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Though I must betray

My friend, I will show the world

Our nation's greatnesss


	63. Roku

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Mercy his downfall

Regrets not preventing war

Guilt fueling guidance


	64. Kyoshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Warrior woman

Will go to any length to

Defend her people


	65. Kuruk

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Though in past carefree

After death, still hunts for Koh

Searching for lost wife


	66. Yangchen

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I never will.

* * *

Sacrifice self needs

As Avatars must fulfill

Duty to the world


End file.
